Geoffrey Fawley
'Geoffrey Fawley '(born 15 November, 1960) was a pure-blood English wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1972 to June 1979. He was the son of Clement Fawley and Enid Fawley (née Edgecombe), and the paternal grandson of former Minister for Magic Hector Fawley. He played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He succeeded James Potter as captain of the team during the 1978-1979 school year. Biography Early life Geoffrey Fawley was born on 15 November, 1960, in Derby, Derbyshire, England. He was the son of Clement Fawley and his wife Enid. Derby is a city and unitary authority area in Derbyshire, England. It lies on the banks of the River Derwent in the south of Derbyshire, of which it was traditionally the county town. A branch of the Fawleys made their home here in the late nineteenth century. Geoffrey had an older sister, Evaline, who was ten years older than him. Apart from that, he had no other siblings. He had a cousin, Isobel Fawley, who was about thirty-one years older than him, who married Bartemius Crouch Sr. in the 1950s. Geoffrey would later attend Hogwarts with his first cousin once removed, Bartemius Crouch Jr., their son, although it is unknown if they ever interacted. Hogwarts years Geoffrey received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1972. Before attending, he likely purchased his wand, which was made of English Oak and unicorn hair, from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1972, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the autumn of 1976, when he was in his fifth year of school. James Potter was the captain, and picked Geoffrey for his remarkable ability to avoid bludgers. That year, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was perhaps the most successful it had been in years. They won the Inter-House Tournament as they beat Slytherin by 530 points, in perhaps the most grueling game ever witnessed by Hogwarts Students in a decade. Geoffrey's team members consisted of Sirius Black, the Keeper, Arthur Brown and John Bell, Beaters, as well as Captain James Potter, and Marlene McKinnon, his fellow Chasers, as well as Phoebe Dawson, Seeker. The final match was particularly gruelling in part because Regulus Black, the starting Slytherin Seeker, got ill just before the match, and Slytherin Captain Lucinda Talkalot was forced to replace him with his classmate, Ambrose Greeengrass, who had never played a match of Quidditch before in his life. Greengrass had no idea how to look for the Snitch and the Slytherin Keeper, Euan Evermonde, was knocked out by a bludger about thirty minutes into play by Gryffindor Beater John Bell. The following year, Marina Ogilvy, a second year, was added to the team lineup as a substitute. Geoffrey and the Gryffindors then lost to Slytherin in the semi-final, with Regulus Black as Slytherin's new captain, restored in his position as Seeker. Captain James Potter graduated that June, and Geoffrey was selected to replace him. Under Geoffrey's leadership, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team made a number of changes going into the 1978-1979 school year. He switched Phoebe Dawson out of the Seeker position and started her as Chaser, as Marina Ogilvy, then in her third year, became the starting Seeker. Isobel Campbell, a fifth year, joined the team as Gryffindor's third chaser, replacing Marlene McKinnon. Additionally, Peter Liddell, a sixth-year, was added to replace Sirius Black, who had also graduated the year before. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain of Slytherin, but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. As a result, the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. Geoffrey graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1979. Arthur Brown succeeded him as captain. Later life Geoffrey married Roseanne Vane, a fellow Gryffindor from his year, in 1980. Like many witches and wizards during the First Wizarding War, they married very young. They had a daughter together, which they named Charlotte, in June of 1981. His sister, Millicent, gave birth to a son in 1981 and named him Geoffrey, in honour of him. Second Wizarding War His niece, Astoria, passed away in 1997 at the age of fifteen, but Geoffrey was unable to attend her funeral because his entire family went into hiding. His nephew, Johnny Cresswell, died in 1998, aged fourteen, defending Hogwarts from Death Eaters. He had stayed behind to fight and was mourned by his entire family. Etymology Geoffrey is a French and English masculine given name. It is the Anglo-Norman form of the Germanic compound gudą, 'god' and friþuz, 'peace'. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Fawley Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals from Derbyshire Category:English oak wand Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:Edgecombe family descendants Category:Belby family descendants Category:English individuals Category:Chasers Category:Scorpios Category:Extended Greengrass family Category:Individuals Sorted in 1972